The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach [Prunus persica (L.) Batsch] tree adapted to a subtropical (low chill) winter climate. This new tree, named ‘UFSharp’, produces highly colored, good eating quality, clingstone and non-melting flesh fruit for fresh market in late May at Gainesville, Fla. Contrast is made to ‘UF2000’ peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,019), a standard variety, for reliable description. ‘UFSharp’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has large, attractive red skin, sweet fruit that ripen evenly.